Connecting the Allegiance
by Lilia Gibson
Summary: This story takes place at the end of "Allegiance."


Summary: This story takes place at the end of "Allegiance."  
>Disclaimer: Paramount owns 'em, I just play with 'em!<p>

With Will grinning at him from one side and Beverly's you-have-some-explaining-to-do look on the other side he felt the need to remove himself from the situation as quickly as possible.

"You have the bridge Number One." He said avoiding either officer's gaze as he hastily retreated to his ready room.

Will and Beverly both watched as the doors to the Captain's ready room closed behind him. Will looked at Beverly and she returned his gaze with a sweet yet mischievous smile then stood up and walked to the Captain's ready room.

"Guess it's time to fill the Captain in!" Will said to himself and smirked.

From the moment he granted her entrance and the doors hissed open he could feel her intense eyes upon him. He stared intently at his view screen.

"Can I help you Doctor?" He asked somewhat rhetorically still refusing to look at her. She knew exactly what he was doing. She casually walked to his sofa, sat down and waited for him to look at her. She knew this wasn't the man she had dinner with but she still plotted a little fun. After what seemed like an eternity, he gave in. He sighed out loud, sat back in his chair and looked at her. She was smiling coyly at him. The smile evenly spread across her face and suggested she had anything but pure intentions on her mind. She gracefully rose from the sofa and slowly, deliberately walked around his desk and stood behind him. Before he could wonder what she was up to she put her hands on his shoulders and gently began to massage.

"Doctor…" He began to warn but she stopped him.

"Jean-Luc," She said in a low, silky tone, "You've looked so tense since you were returned to us."

'I'm in trouble.' He sighed inwardly. "Doctor, I haven't been tense I simply have a lot on my mind." He said matter-of-factly.

"Mmm, I'm sure." She added as she continued to gently massage his shoulders. He leaned forward in his chair out of her reach.

"Doctor, I really do have some things I need to get done. Is there something I can help you with?" He said a little more sternly than he intended to.

"I would like to have dinner tonight." She said as she moved next to him. She leaned back against his desk. He looked down at her thigh touching his arm with his eyes.

"In Ten Forward?" He asked.

"No, my quarters. It's more intimate." His eyes snapped to her face. She looked down at him with that mischievous smile.

'Damn her!' Those eyes, that smile, her body language.

"Nineteen-hundred?" She asked. He nodded. She smiled triumphantly and walked out. He leaned forward again in his chair and rested his elbows on his desk. He sighed and ran his hands over his head.

Will sat laxly on the bridge as Beverly walked to the turbo lift with a rather large grin on her face. He just smiled and chuckled to himself as she walked out of sight.

She had everything planned: drinks, dinner, music, and her outfit. She wore a dark bronze-colored v-neck sweater. The neckline was loose-fitted and plunged between her breasts then crossed and melded into the body of her sweater at the base of her sternum. The sweater hugged her waist and the curve of her hips. Her skirt was a deep red that clung to her hips and high thighs. It hung loosely just below her knees.

He hit the door chime and was allowed entry. He wore dark gray fitted riding pants. His shirt was a deep olive green with long sleeves and a v-neck that allowed his chest hairs to peek out a little. He was right on time he thought as he walked in and wondered what she had up her sleeve. He stopped in his tracks when he laid eyes upon her. She stood with her back toward him, leaning over the table setting out dinner and drinks. While still leaning over the table she turned her head to look at him. She knew exactly what had his attention at that moment. To fully enjoy the effect she was having on him, she turned around and walked toward him. He swallowed hard. He'd never seen her wear something quite so simple yet…provocative. She smiled like the Cheshire cat and stood in front of him. He didn't seem to notice the glass of wine she held for him. She chuckled to herself and put the glass in his hand.

"Are you ready to eat?" He looked down at his hand and looked back to her as she walked to the table.

"Yes." He said almost in a whisper.

They began their dinner with small talk. The conversation progressed to him telling her about his capture. He described the other individuals captured with him and how he ended the game. He was curious about what his look-alike had done in his absence. She told him what she had heard from others and what she had seen herself. She also told him of his visit to sickbay and how the results from his physical tipped her off. She managed to leave out his invitation and the awkward dinner she shared with his doppelganger. He found it incredibly difficult to keep his eyes from following her neckline when he looked at her. During a lull in their conversation, she saw an opportunity. She rose from the table, walked over and held her hand out to him.

"Would you care to dance?" She no longer wore the broad grin she had on all evening. Rather, it was a genuine, questioning smile asking for something she very much wanted.

He was about to tell her he doesn't dance but this was a smile he hadn't seen in quite some time and he found he couldn't resist it. He stood up and as he took her hand he wondered at the strength of his own self-restraint. She walked him just a couple meters from the table and turned to him. She kept her right hand in his left and put her free hand on his shoulder. She ordered the soft music to play slightly louder. He looked completely unsure of what to do until she pressed her body against his and wrapped her left arm around his back. It wasn't long before they found a rhythm together. She rested her chin lightly on his right shoulder and smiled to herself. The fingers of her left hand found their way to the back of his shirt collar. They softly touched the back of his neck. These simple movements gave him small goose bumps on the back of his neck. He was doing his level best to focus on anything in her quarters except her. His right hand on her mid-back began to sweat as his focus floated to her fingers on his neck and he truly noticed her perfume for the first time that evening. He swallowed as he felt his restraint begin to waiver. He slowly yet deliberately allowed his hand to slip down her back, feeling every millimeter of her as he did, until his hand rested just above her buttocks. Her pulse increased and she turned her head slowly toward him and down. He could feel her breath on his neck and her eyelashes against his cheek. She stopped allowing herself to think and concentrated on him. Feeling him against her, each move he made, each breath, and every feeling they incited in her. The pressure of his hand on her lower back increased and it was her turn to swallow hard as his arousal became known to both of them. As she resigned herself to do, she stopped thinking and allowed her lips to make contact with his neck. The kisses began light but were not quick. She took her time with each kiss and placed each carefully beginning at the base of his neck. As she continued up his neck, he could feel her smile. He could feel her breaths and just before she reached his earlobe, she moaned. It was almost inaudible.

"Beverly…" He whispered and closed his eyes tightly.

"Shhhh." She whispered back. "Don't you want to know what your copy and I did?" She added as she nibbled his earlobe. His eyes popped open and his breath caught in his throat. He opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn't. He was completely stunned. Her hand cupped the back of his neck and as she kissed along his jawbone, her hand slowly moved up his neck. He wondered how far they went and if she would allow him to make it that far. She finally arrived at her target. She kissed him gently and purposefully on his lips. She freed her right hand from his and slid it up his arm until each of her hands cupped his face. He responded slowly, his left hand touched her shoulder then slid down her back until it joined his right on her lower back. As she deepened their kiss, he tightened his grip on her body. She moaned again, this time it was easily heard. Both of her hands slid down to his neck. Her kiss became desperate as her hands slid to his chest and under his shirt. He wrapped one arm around her lower back and the other snaked up between her shoulder blades. He held her to him as tightly as he could as they both became desperate for each other.

The sofa was her new target. She carefully walked him back and pushed him down on the sofa. She looked down at him as her hands slid down the sides of her thighs. She grabbed her skirt and pulled it up as she kneeled with one knee on the sofa next to him. She pulled her skirt up further and stopped at the base of her thighs as her other knee rested on the other side of him on the sofa. She slid one knee then the other closer to the back of the sofa and sat on his lap. She resumed their heated kiss and replaced her hands on his chest under his shirt. He put his hands on her legs and slid them up her thighs to her hips. He swiftly pulled her to him until she sat directly over his erection. She broke their kiss with a loud moan that left her breathless. She leaned back, pulled open his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He couldn't resist the neckline she teased him with all evening. He leaned up and began a trail of kisses from her neck to her chest. She helped him free his arms from his shirt and ran her hands down his back memorizing the muscles beneath his skin. He reached up and gently pushed her sweater off both her shoulders. Without his hands leaving her skin, he pushed the fabric of her sweater and her bra off both her breasts. Her legs tightened on either side of him as her head fell back. She removed her hands from his back long enough to pull her sweater and bra off. Her hands took their places on his back again. She could feel his hands everywhere: her back, stomach, hips, and breasts. As they kissed each other hungrily, he continued to explore her. One of his hands slid under her skirt to her posterior and the other to the warmth between her legs.

"Jean-Luc." She moaned into his mouth. "Yes." He slid his fingers under her panties and made contact with flesh beneath. He expertly moved his fingers between her silk folds. Within minutes he could feel her tighten. She threw her head back and moaned as she climaxed in his hand.

"Lay back." He whispered to her. She complied and lay back on the sofa while he stood up. He removed his trousers and shorts then pulled her skirt and panties off. He gently lay on top of her and kissed her passionately. As he kissed her, he ran one of his hands through her hair. She ran one hand over his back while the other slid between their bodies and wrapped around his erection. As she stroked him, he moaned and broke their kiss. "Oh! Beverly!" He gasped breathlessly. The hand that was stroking her hair swiftly moved to her thigh and pulled it up to his hip. She knew what he wanted. She positioned him against her and held him there while he entered her. As he moved in and out of her, slowly moving further in, they both moaned. Once the length of him was enveloped by her, he picked up a smooth rhythm. She wrapped both legs around him and grasped his buttocks with both hands. He broke their kiss and replaced his hand on her breast with his mouth. She arched her back as her body tensed again. With a final flick of his tongue she had another orgasm and he moaned in pleasure with her as her body contracted around him. He moved back to her mouth and picked up his pace unable to hold back any longer. He broke their kiss a final time as his body gave in. He moaned loudly against her neck as he continued to move in and out of her as long as he could stand to. The sensation of his orgasm inside her caused her to climax again. When they were both finished, she removed her legs from around him and caressed his back with both her hands. He kissed her gently and ran both hands through her hair.

"Do I want to know how far it went with my copy?" He said between kisses. She pushed her head back, looked into his eyes, and smiled.

"He kicked me out." He looked confused. "He asked me to an intimate dinner in your quarters. He wined and dined me. He kissed me then kicked me out." She resumed their kiss.

"That's it? You said you…" He squeezed in between kisses.

"I did show you what happened. We had dinner and we kissed but I was enjoying you far too much to kick you out. I can, if you want me to." She kissed him and for emphasis, she arched her back and thrust her hips against his. When she relaxed her body again, she smiled against his kisses.

"No, I think I need you to show me again."

- - End - -


End file.
